


One, two, three

by Likethecolorblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lucky One (EXO Music Video), Angst, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/pseuds/Likethecolorblue
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are running for their lives through the Red Force lab's aisles. They left the Exo Planet holding their hands and holding their hands they'll fight to stay together.





	One, two, three

**Author's Note:**

> During the Lucky One era, I wrote a short Chanbaek tweetfic (the old words limit ugh) based on the mv. A couple of days ago, I remembered those tweets and I decided to write a drabble. I hope you'll like it! Enjoy~
> 
> P.S: english IS NOT my first language, please forgive any mistakes.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were running through the lab's aisles to save their lives. Their steps resounded in the silence of the Red Force Reaserch Center.  
Baekhyun turned around toward Chanyeol to see if he was still with him. Fortunately, he was always by his side.

"Don't worry, I'm here! Run!!" Chanyeol reassured him, holding his hand and wrapping their fingers tight.

After crossing the nth door, they needed desperately to catch their breath, so they stand there, leaning on the door, closed behind their back.

Chanyeol looked at him with so much intensity that Baekhyun felt a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach, but all his thoughts vanished under the sound of his heartbeats. Baekhyun's heart was beating so fast that he almost thought it would explode. Baekhyun didn't know if this was caused by his love for Chanyeol, the sound of nurses heels getting closer and closer or maybe both.

Baekhyun, with a heavy heart, loosed their hands and tried to activate his power, but it didn't work.

"What can we do?" he asked to Chanyeol, knowing that they had just two options: run or die.

"At my three, we run. I'm going to take you out of this alive and kicking."

Baekhyun nodded, sure, because if Chanyeol was that confident why Baekhyun had to be scared?

"And you'll be with me, right?"

"Right, Baekhyun. Forever."

They smiled while they were looking at each other. This would be their last time together and Baekhyun wanted to remember every single feature of Chanyeol's face. His bright eyes, his reassuring smile, his little wrinkle under his eye and his beautiful ears, but most of all he wanted to remember their love, he did't want to forget anything. He looked at him one last time before the plump and pale lips of Chanyeol started the damned count.

"One"

_The sun was setting and all the guys were sitting on the ground watching the masterpiece that the Earth was offering them on their first day on that planet. Chanyeol put his arm on Baekhyun's shoulders. Baekhyun, surprised, suddenly turned to his boyfriend who caught him off guard by kissing his forehead and holding him close. Baekhyun had never been that happy in his whole life._

"Two"

_Baekhyun was laying down on a gurney. He was so weak that even breathing was difficult. He was still aware about only three things: the Red Force wanted their powers, in that exact moment they're stealing his Light and that voice, that it's screaming his name from nowhere, is Chanyeol's. Thanks to that voice he'll find the strength to resist because without his power  he can survive, however without Chanyeol his life would be useless._

"Three!"

Baekhyun run with his dying breath, but when he was about to open another door, he noticed that Chanyeol wasn't there. He was at the other side of the aisle and he was trying to keep closed the door.

"Chanyeol, what are you doing?? Come!!!"

"Baek go, don't worry! I'm blocking their way till you're far away, then I'll catch up later."

But Baekhyun was getting none of this. He did some steps to reach him, but Chanyeol cried out "GO!!" and then he read his labial "Please.."

Crying, Baekhyun ran away and, at the middle of the aisle, he heard a loud noise and Chanyeol's screams filled the silence that surround him.


End file.
